


Returning Home

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Steter Week 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Steter Week 2020, rule 63!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Peter never thought that anything would come of his hookup at the supernatural symposium he went to. He didn't expect to meet Stiles there, especially not the next year either, with a child in tow.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale
Series: Steter Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849420
Comments: 12
Kudos: 331
Collections: Steter Week 2020





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For Steter Week 2020 July 30 Prompt of Werewolf Conference/Supernatural Symposium.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles looked around the convention hall. She was not there as anyone taking part but someone who was just there to learn it all. Next year around this time, she would be dealing with finding a Pack to take her in and for her to be their Emissary. She didn't think that she was a good fit at all, but then her teacher was supposed to know what was best for her. She didn't think that he did, and she was going to use this year to teach herself what she needed to be for next year.

There were a few Packs that were here looking to snatch up an Emissary to train with the current, but Stiles wasn't looking for them. She wanted a break from everything. She wanted to head out. Go back home. Stiles ached for her family. For her father. She looked back at her mentor and saw him talking with a group of idiots.

"You look like you are bored," a man said as he slipped in beside her.

Stiles lifted her glass to her lips and looked at the man. He was handsome. He looked to be about ten years older than her. Which put him in his low thirties. Stiles smiled at him before she took a drink.

"I am bored. How are you going to fix that?" Stiles leaned back so that she could take in the man. He dressed well and like he knew that people were looking at him. Stiles was looking all right.

"Well, I thought that maybe you and I could head toward either your room or mine. I'm not all that worried about where."

"Are you alone in your room?" Stiles asked.

"I am."

"Then we are going to yours because I have an old fucker who rooms with me, and if he even smells that I'm having sex, I'll get a sermon about how my body should be a temple, and I should only let one person ever worship at it. I laughed the first time that he said it. He caught me in bed with a boy who was giving me the best head that I had ever had before. The guy was too scared to ever come back, and I hated that. What about you? You give good head?"

"If you have a slit or a pole, I do. What about you?"

"Not been able to get my female oral skills up as much as I would like, but I can give your pole a good slit shine."

"Why are you here?"

"My mentor has decided that I need to see how this goes a few times before I go up and be auctioned off."

"Ah, yes. Your mentor is one of those, huh?"

"Yup. I was all but taken from my home. No matter what he wants, I'll be looking for a place a hell of a lot closer to where I used to live. I'm not staying anywhere near here."

"Ah. Well. I'm here checking out next year's cattle for my Alpha. He's looking to stabilize the area before we pull an Emissary in. He wants a Druid like his mother had. I want a Human Emissary and a magical user who can protect us, considering where we live and issues. That's a conversation for another time. Let's go back to my room, order some room service, and then say goodbye to this symposium with you riding my dick."

"I like that idea. What's your name?"

"Peter. And yours?"

"Well, you aren't getting my birth name because no one wants to scream that out in pleasure ever. I named myself Stiles when I was a kid, and I've gone by it since then."

Stiles followed Peter up to the room. It was a suite that was more suited for a family. There were two bedrooms. The one was pristine and had nothing in it. The other had a little bit of a mess on the bed, but it was just where Peter had been sleeping.

"Nice view," Stiles said as she entered the room. The windows looked out over the mountains that were part of the magic that kept this place safe. No normal people ever made it past the ring of mountains.

"I paid for a nice view." Peter was behind Stiles. His breath on her neck. Her short-cropped undercut was her favorite hair haircut that she had found. She had tried a lot of them, and her mentor hated the hell out of this one. She thought that might be why she liked it so much.

"And you got it."

"Yeah, but I think I might like another view better." Peter's hands were on Stiles' shirt, unbuttoning it. "You might try and hide, but I could see the way that you moved, Stiles. You moved like a woman who knows how to start and end a fight with anyone in the room. Why would an Emissary need to know that?"

"I don't want to be an Emissary. I want to fight with the Pack. I want to join a Pack and do whatever I can to end every single fight that anyone tries to start with them. It was the way I was raised. My mentor tried to work it out of me, but it just ain't happening."

Peter hummed and slipped his hands under her shirt. Stiles wore layers, but her bra was at least one of her better ones. She had the normal bras that she wore day to day and then ones like this. She had dressed in her best clothes, even if some of them were flannel. She didn't want anyone going after her because she was in a dress and heels. She hated dresses unless she was on a date. Peter's hands were warm as they skirted up her stomach to cup her breasts in her bra. It was like she wasn't wearing anything at all there, with how his hands felt on her. She shivered and dropped her head back. The window was just reflective enough that she could see the look on Peter's face as he looked down. He couldn't see a damned thing as her t-shirt under the flannel wasn't a V neck or anything, but he had a look of wonder on his face.

"Your layers do well at covering up the muscle as well as this nice little handful." Peter squeezed his hands on her breasts to point out what handful he was talking about.

"I like my breasts. I would hate for them to be bigger. I have no issues with fighting with them, and they are big enough to attract men's gazes when I want them, women's too."

"Bigger is not always better. A girl I grew up with had big ones and was human and had to have surgery to reduce them as they were causing back issues when she was in her twenties."

"Yeah, then there are the women who get theirs bigger, just because. What do you want to do to me?"

"Oh, anything I can get away with, but we gotta discuss other things first." Peter's fingers found one of Stiles' nipples and tweaked it just a little. She jerked in his arms and moaned. Her nipples were sensitive when she was aroused, and Peter was doing well at getting her there with just his hand and his cock rocking against her ass. "I am clean, can't carry anything that would transfer to you anyway. I have condoms for actual penetration, but I wanted to make sure that oral was okay to go without a condom on my end and a dam on yours."

"Yeah. I'm clean, and I'm on birth control, but correct your cock ain't getting near either of my holes on the lower half of my body without a condom."

"You are into anal?"

"Hell, yes, I am. Tried it with a guy at school. He promised I would love it. He fucked my ass with his cock and my cunt with his fingers until I came twice before he came. I don't mind it at all."

"Good to know. Do you need to go back to your room before breakfast?"

"Nope. My stuff's already packed up. We leave tomorrow morning, I think, at nine. Might be ten. It's not earlier than nine, though."

"So, I can keep you all night long?" Peter asked.

"Yup, if you do well enough on the audition, you can have the whole show."

Peter grinned at her before his fingers found the clasp on the front of her bra. He teased his fingers there before pulling his hands down. He worked her flannel shirt off of her body before looking her up and down in the reflection. He opened the button on her jeans before gripping the bottom hem of her shirt and lifting it up. Stiles let the shirt be near ripped off her before taking in the look of Peter's eyes when they landed on her bright red bra. She hadn't meant to be wearing it, but it was the last clean one that she had with her, and Alpha red wasn't exactly the best color for most wolves. Peter's eyes flashed blue in the window, and his hand flattened against her belly before sliding down. He slipped his hand down under her jeans and then her underwear. He moaned at the feel of the satin-like fabric.

"Oh, I can't wait to get you wet and lick you from the underwear, tease the hell out of you before I finally remove them to get to your flesh."

Stiles rocked into his hand as he slipped it just a little more downward. Stiles kept herself bare down there. Magic was good for that. She hated being on her period and having hair. It was just something that she hated. Peter's fingers spread wide before one found her clit. He was good with his fingers, working her up while teasing at the same time.

"Sometime tonight, you are going to sit in my lap and ride my fingers, begging for something bigger."

"Yes," Stiles gasped as fingers brushed her entrance. Peter's eyes were still blue in the reflection. Like he was using them to see her better, and he probably was. He slowly drew his fingers back, one of them smearing her wetness across her skin. She arched into it as he pulled the hand fully away.

Stiles was roughly turned, and Peter dropped to his knees, taking her pants down as he went. He was still fully dressed, and Stiles kind of liked it. It was like he held all the power even though she knew that she had it all.

Peter drew one of her legs up to his shoulder so that she was open enough. He licked from her hole to her clit, underwear in the way. He moaned and then dove back in, sucking her underwear to get her wetness into his mouth. The glass behind her gave no purchase for her hands, so she gripped Peter's hair instead.

"How much do you care for these?" Peter asked as he trailed one of his hands up her thigh, and she felt the nip of claws there.

"Not that much. I can buy more."

Peter looked up at her, grinning before he ripped her underwear off with two swipes of his claws. Peter worked her over to near orgasm before he stopped. He pressed a kiss to her navel before slowly standing up, and he picked her up, carrying her to the bed. She was soaking wet at that point, getting his clothes dirty. Peter undid her bra right after dropping her on the bed. He carefully drew it off of her shoulders. While they were the same color, it wasn't a set, so Stiles was glad that he hadn't just ripped it off as well.

"Strip," Stiles said as she scooted herself back on the bed. She laid her head on his pillow and splayed her legs. She slipped a hand down, feeling how wet she was. Peter growled at her as he started to strip. "You better hurry then."

Peter was on her in seconds, jerking her hand away from her cunt with a growl before he pressed both of her hands up above her head. He kissed her, hard and fast. She could feel him rutting his cock against her naked sex, and fuck she wanted it in her. He felt just the right length and girth for her to really feel it. The flight back to school would be wonderful if she didn't use a healing spell. It had been a little while she had sex, and if Peter was offering all-night sex, she would so take him up on that.

Stiles reached over for the box of condoms she had seen. Having them out in the open like that told her that Peter had no shame in what he was there for, besides looking at the up and coming people that his Alpha might want. She found that the condoms were already ripped apart, and she smiled before handing it over.

"The fun stuff can come later. Fuck me."

Peter got the wrapper open and rolled the condom down his cock. His fingers were sure as he slipped them inside of Stiles to check to make sure that she was wet enough inside as well. He smeared that wetness on his cock and then lined up and pushed. Stiles braced her hands on the headboard and bore down on him at the same time he thrust up. She was full in one quick move, and it felt fucking wonderful. Peter didn't give Stiles time to get used to his size, he pulled out and pushed back in.

Stiles could say one thing about this. Peter sure knew exactly how to use his cock. He wasn't fumbling at fucking her, he was doing it like he was being paid and he loved it. Stiles drew him down again when she had the motions down, kissing him. He hadn't shied from that yet, so Stiles figured that he wasn't one of the kissing equals intimacy type people.

"Aren't you beautiful," Peter said as he broke the kiss. He looked down at her, and Stiles cursed as she could see the glow in his eyes. "What's that?"

"My magic reacts when I'm feeling really fucking good. The first time it has happened when I'm not soloing. Props to your cock wielding skills."

Peter laughed and ducked down to lick at her neck. Stiles arched her neck so that he could get more access as she raked her nails up his back. He stopped thrusting as much as just rolling his hips in a perfect rhythm that had Stiles seeing stars. She came with a cry, and he followed a few thrusts later, his blunt human teeth clenching on her shoulder.

"Twenty and I can go again," Stiles said.

Peter chuckled and licked at her skin. "A shower then and you on your knees. I showed you my oral skills. Time to show me yours."

Stiles rolled them, not letting his cock slip out of her. His eyes were wide in shock at that. She clenched on his still softening cock and rocked a little, feeling it rub her just right inside. She slipped down his body, feeling the emptiness in her cunt as she licked down his stomach. One-handed, she pulled the condom off before dropping it off the side of the bed. Stiles cupped his balls and licked from root to tip before taking him in her mouth, cleaning up his cock. The taste of the condom wasn't as off-putting as it could be, she mostly tasted him and his release. The only way it would be better was if she tasted herself as well.

"Or I can show you now," Stiles said before she started to really work him over with her mouth.

"Oh, sweetheart, we are gonna have fun tonight."

* * *

Peter sighed as he looked at his nephew and the rest of the Pack that had been brought with them. There were just the four of them, and one was fully human, but the Sheriff had proven time and again that he was someone the Pack could trust. He helped to guide Derek before Peter had come out of his coma, he had helped to stabilize the area and keep the Pack from destroying itself.

Noah was there for another reason, though, and Peter knew it. Noah's daughter was right around the age of being released from her schooling, and he wanted her home. Peter had never met her, no one in the Pack had. His daughter's mentor had all but stolen her away from him in the aftermath of his wife's death. Her magic had been uncontrollable, and they had both known it. Noah had been scared for her. Which wouldn't have been bad but it wasn't until after the contract had been signed that Noah had found out that not only was the mentor taking her away, he was not going to ever let Noah talk to her, for fear of what it could do to her magical growth.

Peter wanted to kill the fucker for doing that.

Snagging his drink, Peter looked around the room again. It was full of Emissaries that were at the right age to be done with their schooling, but also, there were many who were not picked the year before. Peter was glad to not see Stiles. It meant that she had been able to convince her mentor that she wasn't the kind of person to be an Emissary. Peter had thought about her a few times over the last year since he had spent the night with her. They had both a lot of fun, but there had been something deeper there as well. Peter hadn't found anyone since then that had made him feel like she had.

"How are you doing?" Peter asked when Noah slipped up to him.

"Good. I..." Noah wiped his hand down his face.

"You are about the only full human who is here with a Pack. It's making a few feel a little off-kilter, and I like that."

"Wait until they found out that I've got a Hunter for a spouse." Noah looked down at his wedding ring. While Chris and Noah were married, they hadn't done the big wedding. They had gone to City Hall and had a Judge marry them with only Peter and Derek as witnesses. The big wedding was planned, but only for when Noah's daughter came home.

Derek was already willing to take her as his Emissary, sight unseen, just to get her back to Noah.

"Do you see her Mentor?"

"No. I don't."

Peter didn't see Stiles' either.

"Sir, you are from the Hale Pack correct?" one of the aides' asked.

"Yes," Peter said as he turned around to look at him. The man looked a little scared. It was no secret what role Peter had. It took looking at them to know that Derek was the Alpha, Cora was the Right Hand, and Peter the Left. It had been the role he had for the Pack under Talia's rule. Cora wasn't the best Right Hand, but for now, she worked until someone else stepped up. None of the other Betas would be good at that position.

"I know that you are here seeking and Emissary, but there is someone who wants wholesale entry to the Hale Pack. They would like to meet with the Pack was a whole to discuss what it means."

"What are they?" Peter asked.

"Magic-user that has no desire to be a peacekeeper but a peacemaker."

Peter wondered if Stiles had figured out who he was. He had only given her his first name, and she had left from his room, went to hers, and then left. If it was her, Peter would be more than happy to put in a word with Derek. The way that her magic had reacted to him told him that she was powerful. They needed a powerhouse magic-user, and usually, Emissaries were not powerhouses. Peacekeeping was better with someone who was ordinary.

"Is there a room we need to go to?" Peter asked.

"Yes, conference room eleven. They and their child are the only ones in there."

Peter nodded his head. He looked at Noah and moved his head to where Noah would follow. It was the work of a minute for Peter to tell Derek what was up.

"And they want into the Pack?" Cora asked.

"Yes."

"Peter and I will go first. Cora, you and Noah come in fifteen minutes later. If you feel anything wrong, get him out of here." Derek waited for Noah and Cora to nod before he turned to head down the direction that room eleven was in. Peter stayed behind Derek even though he wanted to be in front. There was a slim chance this was a trap, but it was still there, and his Alpha walking into that room was not something that he wanted.

Derek hesitated, and it took Peter a few seconds to realize that he was hearing a baby inside that room. The word Child was a very big misleader there. Now Peter understood why the child was even in the room.

"Chances that the baby is why they want in the Pack?" Derek asked.

"With the information, I have right now, I can't say. I guess a lot depends on whether it's the mother or father and the circumstances of the birth.

"Stay out here. Listen in. I'll call when I want you."

"Sure." Peter didn't like it, but the odds that someone would bring a baby to a fight were almost nothing.

"Hello," Derek said as he entered the room. The door shut.

"Just you?" the woman asked. Her voice was muffled enough that Peter knew that she was making sure that the voices didn't carry past the door at all. She was smart.

"Yes. My Pack will be joining me in a few. Where is the father?"

"I don't know. I met a year ago, we had sex, protected sex but well I have the shittiest luck. I've looked for him here, but he's either not here today or didn't come this year."

"You met him here?" Derek asked.

"Oh, fuck, Remy," the woman said.

Peter wondered what the baby had done, and then he heard the breathing of it on the other side of the door and then a hand beating on it.

"Is one of your Pack outside?"

"Yes, my Uncle. He was listening in before I called him in."

"Remy obviously likes him. Or at least the scent of him."

"A werewolf?" Derek asked.

Peter didn't wait for the call for him to enter. He opened the door and looked down at the baby that was there. Thankfully the doors opened outward, so he didn't have to worry about hitting the baby. Peter saw the baby flash her eyes at him, Beta yellow.

"Stiles," Peter said.

"Peter Hale?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, Dear. Well, it seems that you chose the right Pack. Though I thought you were going home."

"I am going home, home to Beacon Hills. My father is still there."

"Derek, call Cora here now." Peter looked at Stiles before he picked up Remy. His daughter rubbed her face against his in the endearing way that only babies got away with. He looked at Stiles again. She looked good, healthy, despite having given birth just three months before. He had missed it, the whole pregnancy, but he knew that it was nigh impossible for her to do anything without her mentor, and Peter doubted that even if he knew who Peter was, that mentor wasn't going to let her go to him. "Where is your Mentor?"

"He's here somewhere. He doesn't know that I am doing this. I would have gone home with you last year if I had known that you were Peter Hale. I only ever wanted to join the Hale Pack. Even when I was first going into training before I figured out that I wasn't going to be allowed to leave."

Peter knew that Derek got it right then. His mouth dropped open. He had already texted something, but he sent something else. The sound of running feet echoed down the hall. Cora burst into the room first, but Peter stepped out and cut off Noah.

Noah stopped and looked down at the baby in Peter's arms.

"So not a child but a baby," Noah said.

"Yeah. Here. Hold her for a second."

"Derek, what's going on?" Cora asked.

"Just let Peter handle this."

"Who is out there? Why is Peter giving him my baby?"

Peter heard Stiles' heartbeat getting closer and closer. Derek grabbed her, and he heard her fighting back. Noah was transfixed on the baby, though. Peter wondered if he thought he was seeing things. The likeness between his daughter as a baby and this one. Peter had seen one picture of Stiles as a baby. It was on the mantle in Noah's home. He and his wife and their only child. The older pictures were gone. Noah hadn't wanted the reminder, but They were locked away in the attic.

"Let me go, Alpha Hale, or I will show you what my father taught me about making a man unhand me when I didn't want to be held."

Noah looked up, and his eyes started to water. Peter slipped Remy out of his hands and stepped to the side. Noah rushed right past him. Peter stepped inside and shut the door.

"I'm so confus-" Cora stopped when Noah grabbed onto Stiles and held her tightly. "Oh, holy fucking hell."

"Cora, there is a child present."

"You found her. Or she found you."

"Stiles wanted in the Hale Pack. She didn't care about anything other than getting to the Pack that was closest to her father. She just didn't realize that she could have had it a year ago. I would have brought you home then, Sweetheart."

"I don't like to give my name. I've had too many who knew me by Spark Stilinski, who wanted me just for my power."

"Stiles, I have missed you."

"I miss you too, Daddio. So much. I wasn't leaving here today without the Hales taking me home. No wasn't going to be an answer I would take. They either took me, or I would show up and be a nuisance until they added me to the Pack."

"We still need an Emissary," Derek said.

"I have one for you." Stiles laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She was still looking at her father. "She's shit for magic, but she can be a peaceable person. She's good at negotiation. I was going to bring her along. Kind of two for one. She's a Banshee. I met her when she was brought here when she was seventeen. She's my age. Hey, Dad, you might remember her, actually. Lydia Martin."

"Ah, your big bi awakening crush."

"Yeah, well...we are good friends. The sex was good. Don't get me wrong, but she's not the kind of person I can live with."

"What about the baby's father?" Noah asked. He turned and looked at where Peter still had Remy in his arms. "Also, Remy?"

"What? The baby's dad's a smoking hot werewolf who gave me the best sex of my life. I liked it, and she would calm down when I read her stories about Romulus and Remus from the texts I was learning. Remy just kind of fit."

"And who is he? Who do I have to shoot for knocking up my girl?"

"Well, Dad, we were both using protection. I mean, I'm on birth control, it's supposed to be like the best, and it was magical, so supposed to be fool-proof. He wore a condom, every fucking time. We went through so many. He was the only one I had sex with around conception time, so it had to be him."

Noah looked a little green at the sex talk in relation to his daughter. Peter wondered how he was going to take what was coming next.

"I'm a little young to be a grandfather, but I think I can live with it. Peter, hand me my granddaughter back. I didn't get near enough cuddle time with her."

Peter growled a little bit.

"Dad, I'm sure that Grandpa time can come later. Peter's probably not going to let go of his daughter for a while." Stiles laid her hand on Noah's shoulder, keeping him still while the words filtered over his mind.

"Daughter...you mean last year when Derek sent him here..."

"It was the last night. I was bored and had realized that no Pack that I talked to was going to give me what I wanted. I was already set on coming home. I was going to have Alpha Hale find the father as I didn't want to leave him without knowing his daughter. That's it's Alpha Hale's uncle is a yay moment. That means I can move into the Pack House with no issue."

"We don't have a room set up for a baby, but we have plenty of rooms to choose from, for you and for her. Peter had two rooms on one side of him. Remy in the middle and then you on the other side." Derek looked a little hopeful of that.

"Yeah, you get Spark, a Banshee, an Emissary, and new Hale blood all in one fell swoop, Alpha."

"Just Derek is fine. We don't stand much on ceremony."

"What is going on here?" someone demanded as the door opened. Peter spun around, gripping Remy to his side before Cora was there to take her away. Peter looked the man up and down, and it took a few seconds for him to recognize that it was Stiles' Emissary. "Explain yourself! You are not supposed to be meeting with the Hales. How the hell did you even find out that they would be here."

"I figured you were trying to keep that hidden from me," Stiles said as she stepped up to stand beside Peter. "Too bad for you. It seems that my father is part of the Pack enough that they brought him along."

Peter watched the man look at Noah and then at Stiles. He huffed and turned to leave. He stopped at the doorway.

"You are going to regret this."

"Why? Because I'm not a docile creature that's going to go where you want me to? To give you the power you want by joining a Pack you think will be able to own me? Your lofty thoughts have never been that hidden from me. I was a paycheck for you. That's why you thought keeping me from my father would work. My plan was to always go home to Beacon Hills. You refused to listen, so now you get nothing."

"Well, darling, actually, he gets less than nothing." Peter smiled as two men came up behind him.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Contracts like yours are actually illegal. Taking children away from parents, especially after the death of one can cause a lot of issues. These two have been following him around waiting for him to say something they could arrest him for. They are from the magical council. I knew little of who you were, and so I played it safe. He'll not bother you again. Someone will come to Beacon Hills to talk to the both of you about everything and then work on getting rid of the cancer that is assholes like him who sell off magic users to Packs."

"You did that for me...after just a night of good sex?" Stiles asked.

The noise from Noah had Peter smirking a little.

"Sweetheart, it wasn't just a night of good sex." Peter stepped up to Stiles and cupped the sides of her face. She gasped, and Peter could smell the beginnings of arousal on her. Peter was glad because, at the moment, he couldn't set letting her live in the Pack house and not know that he was going to win her heart. "It was sex that no one has ever measured up to. Nor your wit, or anything else. I aimed to come home with you from this as a Pack member and hoped we could work out a way to get your father to move. That you are already tied to me through child and your father is already tied to the Pack means we all get what we want."

Stiles swallowed, and the scent of arousal turned a little sour. She looked relieved and a lot emotional. Peter knew that this was all a little much, and she was dealing as well as she could.

"Peter, there is room in your guys' suite, yes?" Derek asked. 

"Yeah. I can take the pullout couch, and she can take over my room with Remy." Peter had not wanted to be sharing a room with anyone, so they had opted for two, two-bedroom suites with a queen in each room. 

"Or you can share with her. You guys have already made a baby. You don't need to try and keep my delicate sensibilities intact. I do understand if that's too much. I don't want you to be forced if you don't want to. Just you don't need to not do what you want."

"We can talk about that later. Now...first, Remy's stuff," Derek said. 

"Both of you's stuff," Cora said with a side-eye at her brother. 

"Oh, it's all in my car. I bought it without asshole knowing, and I packed up everything. I learned a lot of spells that are made for packing lots of shit into small spaces. I'll have to work on getting them all undone. I didn't stay in a room with him this year, he didn't want the baby. My stuff is in there, and the lady who is running the hotel said that no one would be given access to the room, even cops. Our stuff is safe in there."

"Why don't you and I go and get everything?" Peter asked.

Stiles looked at Remy and bit her lip. Peter knew that she probably hadn't been too far from her kid since she had been born. While leaving her with her father wasn't the worst option, and Stiles obviously loved her father. There had been a lot of time where they weren't together. Over a decade and people could change a lot in that decade. 

"Why don't we all go?" Derek asked.

Stiles nodded her head and held out her hands for Remy. Cora handed her over with ease. Remy made a cooing noise, and her eyes flashed at Stiles as she babbled. 

"Yeah, you missed your Mama, huh?" Stiles scented her with ease, and Peter's heart melted at it. 

Peter knew that Stiles hadn't been around many werewolves for long periods. She had admitted as much when they had been relaxing after a sex round and waiting for food to arrive a year before. She knew enough about being an Emissary to one, but Peter knew that teaching and actually knowing what to do was something very different. She was scenting Remy with ease, settling the wolf inside of her. 

"So she's a born wolf?" Noah asked.

"She's a born something. Her eyes and a little growling are about the extent of what I know. She's not grown claws, fur, and fangs yet. So she could be anything really. While her father might be a wolf, there is no guarantee. She flashed her eyes at me when I didn't get her fed quick enough the first night."

"Do you..." Peter trailed off and looked around the room. He would ask that later when it was just the two of them.

"You don't need to be shy and yes. I also pump before I got to bed. I've got a few bottles in the fridge actually since here it's better to not flash everyone. While most Packs wouldn't have an issue, a few might have an issue. So I pump at lunch and then at dinner and made sure I can feed her when she gets hungry."

"The Pack will be fine with you feeding her when and where you want," Derek said.

Stiles laughed at that. Peter felt that Derek was being a little too open-minded with his Pack members. Peter would make sure that no one thought much of it. Werewolf babies were generally breastfed until they wanted to eat real food. Derek had been the first one to come off the tit as it were. Six months and he didn't want it anymore. He had gone from demanding it a lot to not wanting it at all. He had been started on cereal and dove headfirst into it. 

"It might take some time, but yeah, they should be fine with it. I mostly cover up anyway. I've learned how to hide as much as I need."

Peter looked at Derek and nodded before he ushered Stiles and Remy out of the room. He heard the rest follow them to the elevator. Only Noah got in there with them. Derek and Cora headed to the stairs while Stiles pulled her cell phone out and dialed a number. 

"So where am I going?" a woman asked on the phone. 

"Beacon Hills." Stiles looked at Peter.

"Sheriff's Station. Deputy Parrish will take her to the Pack House."

Stiles relayed that to the woman on the other end. It had to be Lydia. 

"I'll unpack our stuff. I made sure that I took the most of it. Your packing makes things easy. I'm twenty miles outside of the city. Make sure that this Deputy Parrish is waiting for me. At least tell me it's someone hot?"

Stiles looked at Peter.

"If you like goody two shoes," Peter said.

"Oh, I just like to look. I have a boyfriend and a best friend who will be arriving. We will find our own place."

"Ugh, I hate your boyfriend," Stiles said.

"Hey, he's grown up! I've gotta go." Lydia hung up.

"Who is this boyfriend of hers?" Noah asked. 

"Well, it's...a very weird three-person relationship. Basically, Jackson has a boyfriend and a girlfriend, and that boyfriend and girlfriend are best friends."

"Danny?" Noah asked.

"Yup. If Danny was bisexual, it would be a perfect relationship. Well, it's perfect as it is. When Jackson pisses off one of them, they go out, blow his money, bitch about him, and sleep just them in bed. He begs forgiveness, and things are fine. Then Danny does something assholish, and the other two do the same. It's working for them."

"I always kind of figured that Jackson likes guys as well. He was too into starting fights with a few guys. For the fun of it."

"Oh, yeah. There was a reason he didn't play football." Stiles laughed as the doors opened up. She bounced Remy on her hip before handing a keycard to Peter. Peter swiped it and let them in. The room was neat and orderly. There were toys for Remy on a mat in the middle of the room by the bed. It looked like the room of a mother who cared so much for her daughter that she didn't care for herself. Peter was going to change that. He was going to make sure that Stiles was cared for. 

Peter looked at Noah, and he saw the same thing on his face. The want to do better for her. Peter started to text Malia to get the house ready for a trio and for her to make sure that the two rooms on his other side were ready for long term guests. The items needed would be worked on later. Peter had no clue what Stiles had and what she needed. 

"Sweetie, you work on packing up your things. I'll entertain the baby, and Peter can pack up the toys and Remy's things here."

"Sure. Um, the green wolf is her favorite. Don't even think of putting it in a bag. She latched onto it two weeks ago. She can't sleep without it, and I'm actually shocked I got to leave the room without it. I need to." Stiles waved toward the bathroom and handed Remy over. 

Peter knew that she was overwhelmed. She got everything she wanted for the first time in a long time. Peter knew that it was going to take time. He would take that time.

* * *

Stiles groaned as she rolled over to the cries of Remy from her bedroom. She opened the door that had been installed so that she could get in there without going into the hall. She picked up Remy and looked back into her room before deciding to head out there. Her room was attached to the back deck of the house, and she could slip down below and take Remy into the Preserve. She grabbed her coat and slipped it on. It wasn't anywhere near cold, but her coat had her things to help her protect herself and Remy if needed. 

"How are you doing, Sprout?" Stiles asked as she bounced Remy in her arms as she slipped out of the house. Even she could hear them talking and laughing in the living room. Stiles tried not to take it to heart. The Pack wasn't used to having a baby around, so they were learning. She looked up at the new moon in the sky and smiled before she headed to where she used to go when she was a kid. 

The lake was huge, and Stiles had swum in it a lot as a kid. Her mother used to bring her. It was where she learned to swim. Even now, the weather was warm as hell, so Stiles stripped out of her clothes down to underwear before she stripped Remy down all the way and stepped into the water slowly. She held Remy close as she stopped when she was mostly under the water. Remy was making a few faces that had Stiles laughing. 

Remy wasn't sure if she liked it or not, especially when a fish swam by them, tail hitting Stiles' arm and Remy's leg. Stiles turned her around to where she could look around, and after a few minutes, she was wiggling and bashing her hands into the water. It was a good night, despite the late as hell wake-up. 

When Remy started to yawn, Stiles walked out of the lake and cast a simple spell to soften the ground and warm it up before she laid on it with Remy on her chest. Next, she set up wards that would protect them. The last thing that Stiles did was make sure that Remy couldn't roll off of her, and she couldn't roll onto Remy. Stiles did roll onto her side and fed Remy until she was fully asleep. It wasn't anywhere near a full feeding, but it would at least be something since she was up late and would sleep a little later. 

Stiles looked at the world around her as she tucked her breast back into the feeding bra that she wore. Thankfully, her breasts hadn't grown that much with the whole pregnancy thing. Remy was tuckered out, and Stiles brushed at the fringe of her hair. She was debating moving back in with her father. She wasn't adjusting well to the Pack House. Lydia loved it, and so wasn't Jackson and Danny. It was nice having people around to help, but only Peter and Derek really did that. Well, Jackson was always up for watching her, which was still one of the strangest things to Stiles. The man had turned into someone who cared about children. She would say that it was the werewolf in him, but she wasn't sure. He was a lot different than the pre-teen version of him that Stiles was most used to. Even Danny was different. He was still an asshole but on Stiles' level of being an asshole. 

The sound of movement had Stiles sitting up. Remy was asleep on her belly on the ground, and Stiles had little night vision to use to see. She nearly called on her magic, but the glow of blue eyes had her relaxing down. It was either Jackson or Peter. When Stiles realized that the eyes were too low to the ground, she changed that to just Peter. The Hale line and their full-shift was something that Stiles still marveled at. She smiled as Peter got closer. In his mouth was a pair of shorts that he dropped to the ground before he shifted back to human. He dressed quickly.

"Why are you out here?" Peter asked. He moved close, feeling the barrier of magic and crossing over it with ease. 

"Remy woke up with the noise, and I thought a night swim would be a good idea."

"I'm sorry."

"They are adjusting, Peter. It's nothing. They aren't used to a baby in the house. It's not like any of them have one of their own. It'll be fine."

"Don't move into your father's," Peter said.

"What?" Stiles could barely see Peter in the dark. She wished for a light to appear, and a little orb appeared that barely put off any light, but it was enough to see his face and to see the worry that was there. 

"I heard Noah talking about it to Parrish the other day. That you had mentioned that it might be better for Remy. We can figure something out. Just..."

"Peter, I wouldn't be leaving you like that. Just moving away until the others can get used to the baby in the house. I don't mind warding the room so that noise doesn't get in when they want to stay up late a night or so a week, but I'm not doing it long term, then she doesn't get used to the normal sounds of the house."

"Derek and I will talk."

Stiles nodded her head, and she yawned. She was so tired. Closing her eyes, Stiles rolled onto her back and stretched. 

"Sleep. I'll keep watch."

Stiles nodded her head. She rolled back to her side, she had gotten used to sleeping like that while pregnant, and it hadn't gone away yet. She yawned again and looked at Peter. He was looking down at Remy with such love and devotion. Peter had loved her from the moment that he saw her, and he had been great with her as well. It showed that he remembered being around Cora and Spencer when they had been born. Derek was great with her as well, but there was something else about Peter that was just soft when it came to Remy. It made her heart ache at what Peter had missed.

Closing her eyes, Stiles let the sound of Peter and Remy breathing lull her into sleep.

Peter looked at Stiles and sighed. He heard the rustle of paws on the ground and figured that it was Derek. The flash of red told him he was right. Derek shifted back to human form but didn't have clothes with him. 

"Why is she out here?" Derek asked.

Peter explained the entire thing to him. 

"I'll talk to them again. I think though that we might want to see about instituting a rule in the house. You wake up the baby, you take care of it until it's asleep again, no matter the hour."

"That could work. Teach them all. It's not like the Betas aren't going to want to have kids of their own, and they all like living in the Pack House. It's a good way to get things settled for the future. It's what your mother did with Laura. I was the only one that never woke her up. The one time that I did was not my fault as your father accidentally shot me with a crossbow."

Derek's eyes raised up high.

"Yeah. He ended up taking care of Laura for eight and a half hours as she refused to go back to sleep after my scream woke her up. He was playing with his new crossbow that he hunted with and hit the trigger. He thought he had the safety on. He didn't."

"I didn't know that. I knew he hunted but not that she shot you."

"Yeah, right in the chest." Peter laid his hand on his breastbone, where it had gone. It was something that he had kind of forgot about as well. Peter had tried to keep the memories of his sister and brother-in-law alive for Derek and Cora. He had tried, but sometimes it felt like he failed. 

Peter looked over Stiles' body and saw that Derek was looking down at Remy. She was tucked close into Stiles.

"Stiles put up wards that stop her from rolling onto her. Remy's a wolf, she likes to cuddle."

"You are sure she's a wolf?" Derek asked.

"Well, okay, I don't know that. It's wishful thinking. Coyotes are the next most populous of the shifter community. Who knows how many foxes there are. They tend to keep to themselves. There are a few bird species, but again, I have no clue. We might go to the convention sand symposiums and such, but we are all very secretive about our communities." 

"We can carry them back to the house and put them to bed. Then tomorrow, I'll watch Remy. You take Stiles out on an all-day date. I know that things are strained between you. She's been focusing on settling in and getting Remy used to everyone. You love her, and I know it."

Peter had tried to deny it, but he had fallen pretty much in love that night that they had together a year before. He had pined for her for a year, and the whole damn Pack knew it. Peter also figured it was why he hadn't got a shovel talk from Noah. Thankfully, Peter had class and never went into full descriptions of his night with Stiles to Noah. 

"I do. She's fond of me, but right now, a little scared."

"She got what she wanted with no fight. Her father, her Pack, and the father of her child in one fell swoop. It's hard not to think that the other shoe is gonna fall into a volcano."

"You need to stop watching kid movies."

"What? Remy loves them."

Peter laughed. Remy made a noise and tried to roll toward him. 

"Let's get them home."

"My bed is still set up with the wards to keep anyone from rolling onto Remy. Let's go ahead and put them there. I assume that Stiles' bed has them, but I have no way of verifying that in a way I want to do."

Derek nodded his head and reached over Stiles to pick up Remy. He moved her quickly to settle her face near his neck. She made a growling noise and then settled down. Peter put on Stiles' jacket and when picked her up. He would probably be yelled at for the princess carry, but he wasn't going to try and move her while asleep to carry her another way. 

The Betas were still awake when they got back to the house. As soon as they saw Remy and Stiles in the Hale's hands, they stopped. Erica looked bewildered while Boyd and Isaac looked ashamed.

"New rule, you wake the baby, you deal with her until she goes back to sleep, even if it's eight hours later and you gotta work. I don't know who woke her up this time, so we are going to go with all of you are on baby duty tomorrow when you are not at work. Stiles and Peter aren't changing a diaper or playing with her to keep her entertained. You all are. Don't worry, I know she doesn't take a bottle from you guys, so that will be done by me."

At least none of them said a thing. The TV was turned off, and they all headed to bed while Peter carried Stiles up to his bedroom. The scent of her was faint in there, mainly from where she played with Remy in the room when Remy was only calmed by the scent of her father. 

"I'll head out in the morning and pick up Stiles' clothes from where they are by the lake. Do you need any help here tonight?" Derek asked after he laid Remy down right after Peter had done the same to Stiles.

"No. I got this. I'm gonna just lay down. I woke up, and I think it was when she hit the edge of the wards that she laid on the house. It took me a little while. I watched her play with Remy in the lake before getting close enough to where Stiles would know I was there."

Derek nodded his head before he brushed at Remy's hair. He turned and left the room, pulling the door shut. Stiles had moved to the center of the bed, and Peter wasn't sure if he wanted to lay behind her or not. He knew that Stiles slept mostly in a bra and underwear, so he wasn't worried about getting those off of her. He smiled, though, as he watched Sitles bury her face in the pillow that Peter usually used. 

Peter figured that he had backed off too much with Stiles after they got here to Beacon Hills. What he had thought was time to let her settle had turned into time that she thought that all he wanted was the baby. He wanted to prove that wrong. 

* * *

Stiles buried her face in the pillow. The sun was shining in her eyes, and she hated it. She tried to roll over to turn the other way, but something was stopping her. It wasn't the nudge of her spell to keep her from rolling onto Remy but something else. She opened her eyes to see she wasn't by the lake anymore. She was in Peter's room, so the thing keeping her from moving had to be him. 

Looking for Remy, Stiles found that she wasn't there. She wasn't in the bedside crib either. Stiles wished she had supernatural hearing that told her where her daughter was. She knew that she was in the house and safe, there was no other option when it came to them. 

Peter moved, and he pressed more along her body. She was just in her bra and underwear. Stiles felt Peter's hand moving, going from being wrapped around her to where it was playing with her belly's skin. The muscles weren't all back to how they were the last time that Stiles had been in bed with Peter, but they were near there. She hadn't gone nearly as soft as most mothers did while pregnant mainly because her magic burned a lot of calories, so if she did eat more than normal, it was burned. 

"Morning," Peter said before he moved again. This time with purpose. His hips rocked into Stiles' ass, and she felt his erection there. It wasn't the smartest thing to start a relationship that was based mostly on sex, but it seemed that they talked better post-coital then they did any other time, so for now, it was going to be what they did.

"Where's Remy?"

"Derek came and took her down when she woke up. The Betas are going to be taking care of her today with Derek helping with feeding. You've got milk pumped in the fridge, and you can pump again before we head out."

"Out where?" 

All thoughts fled Stiles' mind when Peter's hand covered her mound, his fingers spreading to either side of the fabric over her sex before claws ripped that section apart. His fingers slipped into her folds, and then one of them found her hole, teasing it before slipping up to play with her clit. She covered Peter's hand with hers, keeping him there. He kept playing until she came, muffling the cry of orgasm in the sheets. 

Peter rolled them to where Stiles was on her stomach, gripping the sheets as he removed her underwear fully before rubbing his cock up and down her sex. 

"You said you had a different spell going?" Peter asked.

Stiles nodded her head. She had a vastly different spell going that stopped anything from going up to her tubes at all and only allowed stuff down. She wasn't getting pregnant again before she was ready. 

"Condom or no?" Peter asked.

Stiles shook her head. Words were beyond her at the moment. 

Peter pushed into her his cock feeling huge after a while without anything in there. He slowly pushed in, while also backing out and going back in, coating his cock in her wetness before pushing in again. Peter fucked her hard and fast, his hands playing with her body, breast and clit, as much as their positions allowed. 

Stiles came first, and she tried to slump down to the bed, but Peter held her up by her hips before gently pulling out. Stiles knew that he hadn't come, so she frowned until she felt his hands coaxing her to turn over. He wrapped her legs around his waist before slipping back inside of her. She was sensitive, so she cried out at the feeling, her body stretching in a slightly different way. 

Peter started slow, rocking his hips instead of thrusting. It felt different, different than the night of wild sex they had that created Remy. Different than anything that she had ever done before. Every few thrusts, Peter lowered himself down a little more until his forehead was pressed to hers. 

Stiles got it when Peter kissed her. She gripped the back of his head and didn't let him go. 

"Stiles?" Peter asked, forcing his head up and out of the kiss they were sharing. He braced himself up on one arm, and his thumb brushed at her cheek. 

Stiles knew she was crying, she just didn't know why. Peter wasn't rocking into her anymore, and it felt weird with his cock just inside of her. 

"I've..." Stiles swallowed, and she forced Peter to move with a shallow thrust of her own hips. 

Peter laughed and lowered himself again. He nuzzled at her neck before lifting and licking at her cheek, at the tears that were there. Stiles laughed with him, and she slapped him on the ass for his cheek. 

"No one has ever made love to me before. It's always been quick and dirty, and I realized that you had done this before. Our last time a year ago. You were so gentle that I thought it was because of us going so often and trying not to hurt me. But it wasn't, was it?"

"No. I fell in love with you that night. How you laughed as you talked about your mother and father. How much you missed him. Your anger at what you were forced to do, even after you turned eighteen. I held that same anger, but I didn't know enough to do more than set in motion plans for the next symposium." 

"I care for you a lot, Peter, but I'm not there yet."

"I know. Today is for us to start to build that connection on your end." 

Peter was pressed to her, all along her body, his cock filling her in all the right ways. Stiles kissed him again, stopping all conversation with their mouths. Their bodies were doing enough speaking for them. 

Stiles grabbed onto Peter as she came, her hands holding tight to the man who was making her feel things she had never felt before. 

Peter rolled them as soon as he was done and kept her body on top of his as they lay there and caught their breaths. His hands moved up and down her back, making Stiles' skin tingle. 

"What do you have planned for today?" Stiles asked.

"Well, we are going to shower, and then while you are pumping, I'll make us breakfast. We can eat up here after you are done, and then we will head out to do some shopping. You need new clothes."

"Lydia has threatened to take scissors to my flannel."

"Eh, I like the flannel on you. I just want you in things that fit. A lot of your shirts are too stretched. I don't want to change what you dress in, just make sure it fits. Your style is all you. Though I would like a few dresses for places that I want to take you to eat or skirts. I don't know what you like."

"Both. I don't mind dressing girly, and I do actually like to do it but not for everyday stuff with magic. I have a nice red dress that I fit into again. Maybe tonight I'll wear it if you wanna take me someplace fancy. We can stop someplace today, and I can get my hair cut, the sides are too long for me."

"That was on the list as well. I've noticed you playing with it more. Lunch is wherever you want, even if it includes curly fries."

Stiles laughed and snuggled into Peter more. Her love of curly fries had already been broadcast to the house and her love of baseball. She was going to punch Isaac the next time he ragged on the Mets. 

"And then?"

"I thought that we could pack up stuff to get dressed in and change before dinner, but head to wherever you wanted to go and spend the afternoon just walking."

"Hmm, let's do that, but you pick where based on where you want to take me to eat. It's been a long time since I've been able to get all pretty and fancy."

"Then, after we eat, we can either find a hotel or come back here. Your choice."

"I'll have to take the pump with us no matter what. But my spells will keep the milk fresh until we can get it home. I've never been away from her for that long before, so let's play the hotel by ear."

"Gladly. Derek's going to be home with her all day, so don't worry about that. We can get some cuddle time in before we leave as well. I don't want to keep you from her, that's not the goal of this. It's just us time since we've not been able to." 

Stiles nodded her head, scratching some on the hair on Peter's chest. 

"No, I need to be able to leave her, and Derek is here. She loves her Alpha." 

"She really does. Her mommy and daddy, too," Peter said. He cupped her ass and moved her to where she was straddling his waist and rubbed his cock on her clit. Stiles could feel that he was getting hard again. He kept on rocking her until she took matters into her own hands and held him down as she sunk down on his cock. 

"We can delay showers and breakfast a little, right?" Stiles asked as she leaned down to press Peter's hands into the bed on either side of his head. 

"I hope to the moon that you don't get pregnant again," Peter said.

"It happens, it happens. This time I'll have more than Lydia to help."

Peter laughed and then groaned as Stiles finally found a good rhythm on his cock. 

Stiles couldn't wait for the day to get started. It sounded like it was going to be fun, even if she was going to have to go clothes shopping.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 
> 
> Check out my two Quantum Bang fics that went live this June.  
> Teen Wolf's [Fail. Try Again. Fail Better.](http://quantumbang.org/fail-try-again-fail-better-by-darkjediqueen/)   
> Criminal Minds' [The Ache for Something More](http://quantumbang.org/the-ache-for-something-more-by-darkjediqueen/).


End file.
